Kuro
Kuro joined around August 28th, 2010 and is genderless but is referred to as male. Contrary to popular belief, he did not become "Kuro" not because he watched too much Kuroshitsuji, although he does follow it, nor is it because of Tsubasa. He became Kuro because of the love of the "color" black (even though, techincally, it's not a color.) Pedogreen Kuro At first, Kuro used the Setton black icon but there was another user named Kuro (who now goes by Katashi) that used the Setton black icon, so Kuro switched to the Bakyura icon (affectiontely called Pedogreen by the users.) After he found out about Katashi, he felt that it wasn't his right to take Katashi's identity because he was there first, and Kuro was just a newbie, so he decided to take up the Bakyura icon. After a while, Katashi came into a room that Kuro was in one day and said that he had started to go as "Katashi" and that Kuro could be the, at that time, the only Kuro on the chat. However, by that time, he was already too used to being Pedogreen that being grey/black felt strange, so he just stuck with Pedogreen. He also tends to get a little snappy if people make a big deal out of a "Kuro that isn't black." (i.e. "Kuro isn't black? UGH WTF is wrong with you?!?!11111") Kuro-sensei Kuro is harassed on chat. A lot. Usually by Kanra, Shizu, TKP, Vee, Kyoko and Duckie...and many many others. On a normal day when Shizu was facedesking about something, Kuro kept telling him to stop so Shizu told Kuro to stop acting like a sensei. Kyoko picked up on that and starting spreading the name Kuro-sensei. Soon everyone was calling him Kuro-sensei, much to his disdain. He will usually tell lies saying that he is not a sensei but everyone else knows the truth. Moobs Another thing that spread was the word Moobs on chat (Although no one really remembers how...). Shizu, TKP and Kyoko kept calling Kuro a Moob and that the four were Moobly buddies. The jokes just kept rolling and rolling like moob-fiving, giving moobly hugs etc etc. TKP was the one who usually made new Moob words like the Moobsketeers. Shizu and TKP were considered The Moobsketeers, Kyoko made herself the magician wizard Mooblin, and called Kuro the King of Moobs. The title spread just like the title of Sensei. Kuro's title keeps getting added on and so far Kuro's title is: Super Ultra King Mega Mushroom Chan Damsel in Distress Moob Sensei (According to Shizu at least.) Relationship With Other Chat Members Apparently Kuro is Vee's little brother on chat but no one really cares or accepts him as their uncle. The majority of Kuro's "friends" on chat just love to harass and tease him. Usually as soon as Kuro comes online he is tangled in some sort of weird situation. He is also paired up with a lot of people like TKP during a werid Skype call where TKP kept hitting on Kuro and thus the pairing Kutal was born. Recently he has been paired up with Elliot due to the fact that the two are similar with their typing style. Real Life Facts The only thing anyone is sure about Kuro in real life is that him and Vee are friends. Other then that Kuro keeps everything to himself. No one even knows if Kuro is really a guy. It's kind of just assumed. Any information about Kuro in real life is assumed and never confirmed. Category:Users